


Thoughts

by Legacy_Fireteam



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: In preparation for their final assault on the Taken King, Marcus-0 runs his usual tests on the odds of victory, based entirely on assessments of his teammates.He's used to the poor results by now.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Ghost, Guardian & Ghost, Original Exo Guardian & Original Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Ghost





	Thoughts

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

It was night. Nights were when Marco worked best. The silence was calming, and occasionally he would look out at the lit-up city. Some nights he would be able to sleep. However, most nights he would remember the simulations, so he had become quite familiar with the view from his window.

He had received a message from his...work partner, Karianna, stating that she thought he should participate in the raiding of the Hive spaceship to kill the titled Taken King, Oryx, once and for all. Apparently, one Guardian wasn’t enough to rid the system of the God-King, and she had already recommended him.

On his desk laid tablets, each with reports of the other participants of the raid. As per usual, he had to research the people he would be working with. The reports of Karianna matched his own experience with her during Cerberus Vae. To this day he shivered from the traumatic encounter. A majority of her other strike reports have an extremely high casualty rate, a clear sign of the Fabian method. Though she was certainly capable, with numerous patents for weapons to her name, she was also brash, reckless, and immature. 

“How can such an aged Guardian be so childish all the time?” He chuckled at his own question, not expecting Loki to answer. 

Bishop-22. A Titan with quite a reputation, including a majority contribution to the Crota’s End raid, a name which Marco felt was too on the nose. Bishop had been around since the Iron Lords era and has conducted numerous operations for the Vanguard since. However, he also had quite a ruthless reputation, with several instances of collateral damage involving his fireteams, sometimes even abandoning them in favor of completing the mission faster. 

“I’m not sure about this Bishop fellow. He...He kind of…”

_ Scares you _ , is what Loki wanted to say, but he remained silent. He knew that Marco would just yell at him for analyzing him.

Violet Grey. He was quite surprised to hear that she had successfully boarded the Dreadnought and placed a landing beacon. Reports also stated that she managed to disguise herself as an Ascendant Hive. However, she was unable to kill the King herself, resulting in the raid he was being recruited for. Although she is one of the leading researchers of the Hive, she is often a bit too optimistic for his taste, and she is the least efficient Guardian he has ever met. 

Easton-4. For quite some time she has shared mission reports with the Bishop from before. She might be his sidekick, even an apprentice.

"Perhaps his companion of sorts," he muttered out loud. Regardless, the Sunbreaker had a high standing with the Vanguard, though she also had a large number of suspensions from starting fights with other Guardians. She appeared to be hotheaded and impatient, often rushing into missions and making calls based on her own judgement rather than tactical information provided to her by the Commander and her teammates. This tendency to defer to her emotional side was reflected all over her otherwise rather bare post-op reports. 

And finally, a person named “Rook.” Few reports of them had been made, even fewer that were official Vanguard reports. Unfortunately, Marco’s growing reputation with the Vanguard made it more difficult to acquire intel from underground, and even those wells of information ran unusually dry. From the reports he did have, the Hunter would appear and disappear before anyone got more than a glance at them. Sometimes they would speak, if only briefly, but those who had heard them weren’t in any mood to share what they had learned.

Marco stood up from his chair, his weary joints creaking. “Alright Loki, please calculate a projected success rate with these five Guardians for this 'King's Fall,'” he said as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a mug to make a cup of tea. It was a practice he recently put into use after having an easier time completing strikes alone. A predicted success rate too low, and Marco would request to perform the strike solo. The Commander was hesitant at first, but the Warlock has since proven himself as capable alone. 

Loki whirled as he floated in the living room, stating, "Projected success rate is...90%."

Marco froze, his crimson eyes darting in his Ghost's direction, his voice shaky. "N-Ninety? That...I mean that's surely the absolute maximum probability, there's no way it's so high without such a low minimum, that's it, it's a large range-"

“90%, plus or minus 5%.”

Marco knew better than to question Loki’s calculations. Even so, it was such an unbelievable probability, involving individuals he barely knew. He set his mug down, leaning against the counter. He took a deep breath before saying, “Loki, please inform Commander Zavala that I will be participating in this ‘King’s Fall’ raid. Dear god I hope this goes well.”

Marco did not make his cup of tea that night. Instead, he studied reports, memorized loadouts, and wrote up basic strategies for the upcoming invasion of a King’s throne world.


End file.
